Juegos Peligrosos
by Gabi17
Summary: La perfección no existe y Kyle lo sabe, pero eso no significa que no pueda tratar de alcanzarla. Un juego con sus altas y bajas, donde Kyle solo necesita un comodín: Trent.


**AN:** Este fic es mi parte del intercambio con VicPin! Gosh esto fue más difícil de lo que creí ;^; ehh pues nunca he escrito/leído Tryle pero trate de crear el mejor escenario posible and stuff. Espero que les guste! En especial a VicPin, todo tuyo ;)

* * *

Kyle era el típico chico genio, siempre esforzándose al límite para sacar las mejores notas. Exigiendo dar lo mejor de sí mismo en _todo _ lo que hiciera y tratando de nunca perder. Para Kyle no existían las palabras "solo por diversión" porque todo debía ser perfecto.

_Era el hijo ideal_.

Pero Kyle no era tan perfecto como todos creían, rayos no. Kyle tenía un _dirty little secret_, algo de lo que **nadie** debía enterarse porque sino su charada de niño perfecto se derrumbaría a sus pies, y eso era algo que el pelirrojo no podía permitir.

Verán todo era parte de un complicado plan, una idea, un forma de escape. Algo que Kyle usaba para mantener la cordura. La perfección no existe y punto, no hay persona en el mundo que pueda hacer _todo_ bien y que nunca se equivoque. Al menos no sin perder la razón en el proceso, y eso fue exactamente lo que le paso a Kyle. _La presión _que todos ponían encima de él era demasiada, sus padres, amigos y profesores, siempre esperando grandes cosas del pelirrojo, hablando de lo lejos que llegaría en la vida, diciendo que era una persona única. _Palabras por todos lados, expectativas de personas que ni conocía, susurros que lo volvían loco_.

Kyle no podía soportar todo lo que ser _el hijo perfecto_ acarreaba y estaba por rendirse cuando llegó alguien que cambiaría su vida por completo. Una persona, alguien que siempre había estado con él y Kyle nunca había tomado en cuenta: Kenny McCormick.

¡Era perfecto! Psicología básica la verdad, la mejor forma para liberar estrés y ansiedad es la actividad física tales como deportes. _Pero_ Kyle no podía jugar sin tomarlo como una competencia, y eso solo empeoraba el problema, no, no. Tenía que ser _otro_ tipo de actividad.

Es ahí donde entraba Kenny.

* * *

"M-mierda." El rubio exclamó mientras retrocedía lentamente. "_Ah-h… Ky_" Su quejido fue prontamente silenciado por la mano de Kyle, mientras este acorralaba a Kenny contra el tronco de un viejo árbol.

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando el estrés para el pelirrojo era demasiado llamaba a Kenny. Ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, a unos metros del parque de juegos abandonado. En medio del bosque donde nadie era testigo de lo que ocurría cada mes sin falta. Donde Kyle podía liberar toda la ansiedad que se iba juntando. Ninguno de los dos recuerda como todo esto empezó, tal vez cuando Kenny encontró a Kyle llorando mientras _rasgaba _su piel, tratando de expulsar todas las emociones que sentía. Entonces Kenny se ofreció a ayudarlo.

El rubio regresó a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. _"Entonces ya empezó."_ Porque cada mes Kyle golpeaba sin compasión a Kenny, hasta extinguir su vida, golpeando, arañando, _pateando_. Descargando toda su frustración contra el rubio y si bien Kyle no era muy fuerte tenía bastante energía, la suficiente como para matar a Kenny una y otra vez. Un ciclo enfermizo que parecía nunca acabar. A Kenny no le importaba la verdad, sabía que era la única persona capaz de hacer algo así. Dejándose usar como saco de boxeo, como un medio en el que Kyle podía expulsar toda la presión.

Siente las pequeñas manos de Kyle sobre su cuello y no opone resistencia, de todas formas no siente mucho debido a toda la sangre que ya ha perdido. Enfoca sus ojos por última vez, para observar a Kyle, quien con lágrimas en los ojos susurra _"Lo siento."_

* * *

Kyle se encuentra recostado sobre la fría nieve, tratando de regularizar su respiración, junto a él se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de McCormick. Cierra los ojos por un segundo mientras con una mano revuelve sus cabellos y suspira con cansancio. Reprime la ola de culpa que siempre sigue tras sus acciones y evita mirar al rubio, no queriendo reconocer los daños que él mismo había causado. Kyle estaba al tanto de que lo que hacía no era _correcto_ pero lamentablemente o era la vida de Kenny o era la suya, y el rubio podía volver cuando quisiera.

Esta por levantarse cuando escucha como una persona empieza a aplaudir, el sonido haciendo eco y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

"Bravo." El corazón de Kyle se desenfrena mientras adrenalina empieza a correr por su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad mientras agudiza su oído, negándose a voltear y encarar a la persona. "Me has dejado sorprendido Broflovski, ¿Quién diría que serias capaz de hacer algo así?" Kyle no puede reconocer la voz pero la sola idea de que alguien lo haya observado durante todo este tiempo le enferma.

_Nadie puede descubrir su secreto. _

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Voltéate!" Kyle se para lentamente, sus piernas temblando y su corazón a punto de salir corriendo por su boca. Aspira una bocanada del frio aire y se da la vuelta, encontrando a la última persona que esperaba ver.

"¡¿Trent?"

* * *

Tras eso, toda la rutina mensual de Kyle cambio por completo. Dejo de apuñalar a Kenny cada mes, y en cambio Trent le ofreció otra forma para liberar estrés. Bueno, no tanto ofrecer más bien…

"_¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA _QUE_?"_

"_No Kyle, no quiero que hagas nada. YO soy el que te quiere follar." Sonrió con malicia al ver la mirada indignada del pelirrojo. "O si no…"_

"_¿O si no que?"_

"_Bueno Kyle, no creo que quieras que todos se enteren de la verdad tras el niño perfecto ¿oh si?" Kyle palideció notablemente, su labio temblando con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. _

"_N-nadie te creería."_

"_¿En serio?" Preguntó Trent mientras sacaba su celular y reproducía el siniestro video de Kyle golpeando una y otra vez al rubio, rompiendo costillas y convirtiéndolo en una masa de sangre irreconocible._

_Kyle estaba jodido._

"K-Kyle"

"Más rápido."

Trent sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero obedeció, moviendo sus caderas más y más rápido. El sonido de piel contra piel resonando en la habitación, suspiros y blasfemias por parte de ambos.

Kyle había encontrado una nueva forma de liberar tensión.

* * *

Por un tiempo todo parecía perfecto, Kyle tenía una forma de escapara de la realidad sin sentirse _tan_ culpable y Trent podía tener el perfecto trasero de Kyle. Ambos salían ganando ¿cierto? O por lo menos eso es lo que creía Trent, hasta que encontró el pelirrojo sangrando en el baño.

"¡Kyle!" Trent se acercó corriendo, sabía que no había tiempo para tener ataques de pánico. "¿Qué paso?" Preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca, arrodillándose junto al pelirrojo. Sangre corriendo por sus brazos y marcadas ojeras bajo sus parpados. Trent estaba por volver a repetir la pregunta cuando noto que el espejo también estaba roto, sangre goteando de las filosas puntas y juntándose con los pedazos en el suelo. De pronto Trent dejó de sentirse preocupado, ahora solo estaba _encabronado_, juntó sus dientes con fuerza mientras jalaba bruscamente a Kyle. "¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? ¿EN QUE PENSABAS?" Kyle tosió unas cuantas veces y Trent aflojó su agarre.

"Lo siento." Susurró mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mezclándose con la sangre en sus mejillas y dándole un aspecto siniestro. "Lo siento… tanto." Trent sintió como su garganta se cerraba, pero no podía llorar. No frente a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. Lo que más dolía era la mirada perdida del pelirrojo y Trent no estaba seguro de si hablaba con él o estaba delirando.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer." Susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Kyle asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

* * *

**AN:** Woah, salió mas tétrico de lo planeado xD Como sea, la idea si prevaleció… es algo extensa y trate de resumirla lo mejor posible, en todo caso espero que sea lo que esperabas VicPin! ;)


End file.
